i caught myself
by Hisemeraldgreeneyes
Summary: Do you trust me," he asked...i was aware that my heart beat sped up and i looked directly into his green orbs..."yes," i said breathlessly. "Then jump"
1. preface

Preface-

_It was amazing how fast you could run when you were being chased to your death._

_I hadn't given much thought to how I would die._

_Well I always knew one day one of my accidents would kill me or injure me beyond repair. _

_Though I don't think I could call this situation an accident…it was one of the best things that have ever happened in my life._

_Because if it never happened then I wouldn't have met the one person in the whole world…that I loved._

_My other half…my soul._

_I was running faster than I had ever run in my life and Edward was next to me…we didn't have much time left._

_They were gaining on us._

_We neared a dead on a cliff and the only thing below us was water._

_My breathing was uneven and I was panting._

_We had to choices…die by guns….or die by jumping into the water._

_I was panicking…I looked at Edward._

_Do you trust me," he asked...I was aware that my heart beat sped up and I looked directly into his green orbs..."yes," I said breathlessly. "Then jump"_


	2. the new kid

**I have had this idea in my head for a while but I finally got then energy and courage to start making it so please read and tell me what you think your review matter a lot….**

Beep…beep…beep.

I groaned and slapped the off button on the alarm clock.

I sighed and got out of bed lazily…I wasn't a morning person.

I got my clothes and went to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth, had a shower, used my favorite strawberries shampoo, dried my hair, applied a little make up since Alice would kill me if I didn't wear the eyeliner or the mascara she bought me, apparently it brang out my eyes, as if that could happen, there was nothing special about me.

But that was the routine every morning, and it was silly to think anything would ever change.

Nothing ever changed.

I took one last look in the mirror and walked down to make some breakfast.

I had noticed Charlie had already left, but it didn't matter he was usually never around and his job took up most of his time.

He always felt guilty about never spending enough time with me but I always told him I was fine.

Ever since my mother died a couple years ago, things have been more slowed down.

It was hard at first but I had learned to control my thoughts and feelings that what people would say no longer hurt me or broke me down.

Plus my friends took up all my free time anyway.

Ahh how much my life had changed in the past 3 years?

Well not too much I suppose.

3 years ago I was living in dreaded Forks with my mother and father.

I never took a liking to Forks where most of my life was.

Then when my mom died me and Charlie moved up to California.

It was much better than living in a rainy town.

Then Charlie got promoted from being a cop to becoming an investigator.

California wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been, and I made friends all too quickly.

Alice Cullen, my un-biological shopaholic sister, Emmet Cullen my big un-biological teddy bear brother, Rosalie Hale one of my best friends, and Jasper Hale one of my best guy friends.

I couldn't have asked for any other friends.

I could trust them with anything and they were there whenever I would break down, they were there through it all.

I sighed and grabbed my car keys…I wasn't too hungry to eat any food and plus I was already getting late for school.

I walked out the door and was happy to see the weather was perfect.

It was sunny but it wasn't humid and there was a slight breeze blowing.

I got into my two door Honda Hybrid car. It was blue and I loved it.

It was my way if going green.

I pulled into the school parking lot and was surprised to see my usual parking spot was taken…it was never taken…for some reason everyone in the school parked in their own space.

My parking spot was now holding a shiny silver Volvo.

I groaned, and then sighed.

I guess I would just have to find another parking space.

I drove around till I found one and parked.

I got out and took my bag, only to be bombarded my someone.

I screamed as someone picked me up and gave me a tight squeeze.

I knew who that was.

"Emmet put me down, "I demanded.

"Good morning Bells," he said cheerily.

"Yeah yeah"

He then out me down and I turned to see the whole gang.

"Hey Bella," said Alice in a bubbly tone…she was always bubbly.

"So how did you spend your weekend?"

"Oh you know the usual, reading, cleaning, yeahda yeahda."

"Oh Bella you're so boring."

"Well Alice at least I know what you did shopping."

"Well of course silly me and Rose went to the big shoe sale at the mall and I got 5 new pairs of shoes," she said while jumping up and down.

Great she was now in all out hyper mode.

"Alice calm down," said Jasper.

Alice immediately seemed to relax a bit but she still had a huge grin in her face.

Jasper always seemed to be able to tame Alice.

They were perfect for each other.

I was sometimes jealous of their relationship.

I was always the 5th wheel.

As much as Alice and Jasper were in love so were Rosalie and Emmet, though their relationship was much for publicized.

Talk about PDA much.

"So did you all here," asked Alice.

"About what," said Rosalie.

"We have a new student in our grade," screeched Alice.

"In our grade," asked Emmet.

"Yup," said Alice pooping the p.

"But I don't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Well I guess we will have to find out," said Jasper.

I remembered being the new student here…the center of attention…though not as much as it probably would have been if it was in Forks at least there were many more kids here.

I hated being the center of attention.

The school bell rang signaling that we had to get to class.

I had first period with Emmet.

We all said our goodbye and separated to our classes.

It was nice because we all had lunch together.

Emmet and I started walking to class and the klutz I was tripped and started falling towards the ground.

Yet it was a good thing Emmet was there to catch before I hit the ground.

He was laughing.

"Oh Bella your a klutz."

"Oh Emmet I didn't trip…it was just a gravitationally pull that brought me down."

He raised his eyebrow at me.

I sighed, I always tripped if it wasn't the stairs then it was an uneven ground area, then if it wasn't an uneven ground area it was a crack on the floor, and if it wasn't a crack on the floor then it was a pebble, and if it wasn't a pebble then it was my own two feet, and if it wasn't my own two feet then in was the air.

It was always me that tripped or got hurt in some way.

Sometimes I didn't even know how I would get hurt, I sometimes wake up in the morning with a bruise.

We arrived to English and took our seats.

We were lucky that Emmet and I got to sit next to each other.

English was a bore except for a couple notes passing between me and Emmet about Mrs. Johnson's hideous outfit.

I did not want to know what Alice would do if she saw what Mrs. Johnson was wearing.

My next 4 classes passed in a blur and school was beyond easy.

In a couple of classes I could hear some students talk about the new kid.

I found out it was a boy.

Lunch came around and I was relived, today seemed so boring.

I joined the gang at our table and started eating my lunch.

"So," said Alice.

"Did anyone see the new kid…I heard he was a boy."

"Yeah," said Jasper.

"I have government with him."

"He seems to like to keep to himself."

"His name is Edward."

"Huh," said Alice.

That's an interesting name I thought to myself.

"Well I heard he was really hot and super cute," she said squealing.

"Alice don't you already have a boyfriend," I said.

"Well yeah I know that…I love my Jazzy but it doesn't hurt to comment on other guys."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey isn't that him," said Rose.

We all turned to look.

There he was sitting alone at the farthest table from us.

But even from the distance it wasn't hard to see he was gorgeous.

He had an unusual bronze penny colored hair, he was pale but not in a bad way more like a hot way, and he seemed really toned.

"Wow he is kind of cute," said Rosalie.

"Aww Rosy," said Emmet.

"Oh Emmet I still love you," said Rose.

I hadn't yet turned around to face everybody.

My eyes were locked on the new kid or Edward.

It must be weird and lonely for him since he was sitting all alone.

I knew what the feeling of the new kid was like.

Then he slowly turned his gaze all around the room.

Then suddenly his gaze locked on me…

**Well what do you guys think…should I continue or not****???? ****I must know…so please review…then only will I start the next chapter.**


	3. authors note sorry

Hey sorry guys this is an author's note….I know I have only had one chapter but I haven't gotten any reviews….so I don't know if people like my story or not…

I have gotten a couple story alerts and favorite authors alerts and favorite story alerts and that makes me happy because it's only been one chapter but no one has reviewed.

So I'm not sure if I should continue the story or not…but I have decided to post another chapter too see what you guys think…I don't want to keep writing the story if no one reviews….if you know what I mean.

Reviews make me very happy and other authors happy….and all I want to know is if you like it or not….so please review and tell me if I should keep going or not…I have other stories too…but I have had this idea for while….

So please please please please please please review review review reviews your heart out.

Thanks - =)


	4. talking

I quickly turned my head back to the table and my cheeks were hot and probably a dark red.

It the moment that our gazes did lock I could see his amazing green eyes.

I was afraid to look back in spite that I might be caught again.

"Hey Bella what happened you look like a tomato," said Emmet while chuckling.

"What…oh…its nothing," I said quickly.

They didn't seem convinced but let it go.

I was aware that someone's eyes were boring into the back of my head but I was to chicken to turn back.

Luckily the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

I had biology next but I didn't have it with anyone.

Sure Mike was always there to walk me since he was in my class.

He was like an over obsessive puppy dog, that didn't give up no matter how many times I said no to movies, walks, dinner, and what not.

This time though he didn't come to my side and I didn't bother looking for him.

It was a peaceful walk to biology.

I was one of the first people to class and I took my seat.

I was the only one in the class without a lab partner and I liked that.

I was much smarter than everyone else in class, not meaning to brag but other people would just slow me down.

Soon more students started to arrive.

"Hey Bella," greeted Mike.

"Hey Mike," I replied and he went and took his seat.

I opened my notebook and started to doodle.

We were learning about the Krebs cycle…something I already knew.

Mr. Masen started the lesson and I continued the doodle.

I was in the middle of drawing a sun when I heard someone open the door and come in.

I didn't look up.

Then I heard the most beautiful velvety voice start to speak to Mr. Masen.

"Uh Hello I'm Edward Masen and I am new here."

I froze and gulped…great he was in my class.

I quickly looked up and saw his back was facing me as he was talking to Mr. Masen.

He was much taller than I had expected he had to be about 6'1 or 6'2.

I could also see his bronze hair…it was unruly but in a sexy good way…whoa did I just say sexy…oh jeez.

"Oh yes," said Mr. Masen… "I have been expecting you…why don't you go and sit with Miss Swan."

My eyes widened as I realized the only open seat was next to me.

I looked up at Edward through my lashes to see him make his was gracefully towards me.

He had a confident sort of glint in his eyes…which seemed out of the ordinary.

He then sat down and I caught a whiff of his scent.

It was nice and calming.

He smelled nice.

What the...snap out if it Bella…he is so out of your league.

I hadn't realized I was staring at him until he looked at me and flashed me a breathtaking crooked smile.

I swear my heart beat sped up and I was hoping he couldn't hear it…because it was loud.

I then quickly looked away, and stared at Mr. Masen at the front of the classroom.

I didn't understand the effect he was having on me…it was weird.

I made a curtain between us with my hair and didn't dare look at him, scared I would not be able to look away if I stared into his emerald green eyes.

I couldn't concentrate on the lesson with such close proximity that we both had.

If I simply moved my arm I could touch him…and that was the last thing I wanted to happen.

The lesson droned on and on and I was aware that time was ticking ever so slowly.

This had to be the longest class of the day though all my classes were the same amount of time.

Then finally the bell rand and I sighed.

I tried not to look at him as I gathered my belongings and walked towards the door.

Most of everyone had already left and he was gone from his seat…but walked up to Mr. Masen to ask him something.

As I neared the door…being the klutz I am I tripped on the hook on the floor and all my things were on the floor and I started coming in contact with the floor.

I could feel someone wrap their arms around me, and I felt an electric shook run through my body.

I dared to open my eyes and see who me rescuer was.

I slowly opened my eyes to see myself looking into my saviors green orbs.

Our faces were so close and I blushed.

He smiled and let me go steadying me.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile.

"You should be careful next time."

I scoffed, "yeah."

He raised his eyebrow and went to pick up my things which were all spread on the floor.

"Its fine you don't have to do that," I began to say but he had already picked up everything and handed it to me.

"It's no problem," he said with his velvet voice.

"Thanks again."

"I'm here to help," he said.

I nodded, then bell rang and I was late to class.

"What do you have next," I asked him.

"Oh um gym," he replied.

I smiled… "Me too."

We both started walking in silence and he spoke up.

"Oh I'm Edward," he said with his hand extended toward me to shake.

I took it and replied back.

"I'm Bella"

I thought I heard him say I already knew that, but I wasn't so sure since it was very faint.

"So you're new here," I said… "Where did you move from?"

"Uhhh," he hesitated and rubbed his hair.

"I'm from Chicago."

"Hmmm," I replied… "Why did you move here?"

"Oh umm, I needed a change of scenery," he said.

Change of scenery I thought.

"Huh," was all I said.

We had then arrived at the gym and I groaned.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Oh nothing…it's just that I hate gym….it's not good for the uncoordinated."

He chuckled… "I see"

"So do you fall a lot," he asked.

"Well let's just say if I didn't fall 6 times a day…then there would be something wrong with me."

He chuckled and nodded his head from side to side.

"Well that doesn't help my job any easier," I thought I heard him say but very faintly again….like he didn't want me to hear.

He walked over to the coach and I walked over to the girl's locker room to change.

Rose was probably wondering where I was since we had gym together and I didn't know how she would react after I told her about Edward and our little conversation.

As I entered the locker room Rose bombarded me.

"Where have you been Bella, I'm all ready changed…hurry up."

"Oh I just fell."

"Oh Bella…you're a klutz."

I quickly change and we both walked out.

Rose was beautiful and every guy had their eyes on here but too bad for them she was already taken.

When I first saw her I was intimidated by her beauty she made every girl lower their self esteem just by being in the same room.

Then when I met her she was really nice, and we instantly clicked.

All the boys were changed and I saw Edward at the end…seemed like Tanya was flirting with him.

He didn't seem too pleased…and I felt sorry for him.

Tanya was a bitch and a slut and slept with every guy…so did her posy of Jessica and Lauran.

I hated them and so did the whole gang.

The whole class walked up to the field and we would be running today which wasn't so bad.

I was good with that, and it was probably the only thing I could do.

We had to run 6 laps around the field.

We hadn't even started yet and I could hear Tanya and her posy complaining.

"God I hate them," said Rose.

"I knew me too, why do then even bother I mean they never do anything anyway."

Coach told us to start and we all began to run.

Most people started out sprinting but I thought that would be stupid since you would lose your energy.

I kept pace with Rose even though I could have run faster.

For some reason running was the only sport I was good at and I didn't fall.

I looked around for Edward and noticed he was all the way in the front.

He was fast…but I wasn't sure if he was one of those people who sprinted the first two laps and then felt tired.

But I was wrong after our 4rth lap Edward was already done with his 6.

That was impressive and I could hear Coach asking him to be on the track team.

It looked to me like he declined the offer.

Soon after me and Rose were done.

The last people to finish were Tanya and her posy…well they didn't really finish the Coach just let them off since we proudly would have been here for hours just waiting for them to finish.

We all walked back and changed into our regular clothes.

I was glad school was over.

"So Bella we are all meeting at Alice and Emmet's place after school you in," asked Rose.

It was usual that we all hung out after school at Emmet and Alice's house.

They lived in a mansion; then again most people in California lived in mansions.

But their family was beyond rich.

Carlisle and Esme were great and they were like second parents to me.

It was usually that our gang spent so much time in their house that we practically lived there.

"Oh umm I don't think so," I said to Rose.

"Charlie will be home today and well we haven't spent a lot of time together."

"I understand ill tell the gang."

"Ok thanks Rose."

We both walked out and walked to the car parking lot.

I didn't see Edward when we came out.

Alice and Jasper were near Alice Porsche; yup she had a Porsche lucky her.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Bella ready to go," asked Alice.

"No Alice I'm not coming today ill just see you guys tomorrow."

She pouted but said fine.

I gave them all a hug and walked towards my car.

I hadn't realized that I had walked to the wrong car and found myself standing next to the shiny Volvo I saw this morning.

I mentally laughed at myself.

This was not where I parked my car.

Just then I heard someone say my name…and not just anyone but Edward.

I could probably recognize his voice anywhere.

**Well what did you guys think tell me please I worked so hard this chapter was much much longer but I cut it and made it into two chapters…that was how long it was so your review would be greatly appreciated.**


	5. stranger

**So here is chapter 3…enjoy**

"Bella," he said.

I turned around and looked at him.

"Oh hey Edward."

"Admiring my car are you," he asked.

So this was his car…wow…great, I thought.

"Oh no it's just that I usually park here and I walked over here subconsciously."

He chuckled, "I see," he said.

"Well I guess I better get going…Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella," he said and I walked away.

I could feel him staring at me as I walked to where my car was.

I opened the door and got in.

I looked up to see that Edward was gone…as well as his car.

I sighed and drove home.

When I arrived at the house Charlie's car wasn't there.

I unlocked the door and steeped inside and found a note from him.

_Bella-_

_Sorry but I had some urgent work that I had to attend too…I will be gone for 2 days…I hope you will be ok…ill call you when I get there…_

_-dad_

I sighed and crumpled up the note and threw it in the garbage.

Well I could have gone to Alice's but oh well I wasn't in the mood anymore.

I grabbed my bag and headed off to me room. I mind as well get started on my homework.

This was how things were form the past 6 months….Charlie was never home.

His work took him everywhere but here and it felt like we were becoming further and further apart.

I took my iPod off the dock and blasted Linkin Park.

2 hours later my homework was done and I headed to the kitchen to eat some dinner.

There was some leftover lasagna in the fridge and I popped in into the microwave to heat up.

I had always been good at cooking and neither my father nor mother could cook for their life.

I grabbed the lasagna and sat down in the living room to watch T.V.

There was nothing much to watch and I settled on watching some cooking shows.

Through the hour it felt like someone was watching me.

I was a little freaked out…but tried to push those thoughts away.

I washed the dishes and decided to have a hot relaxing shower.

The water felt good on my muscles and I felt at ease.

I rubbed my strawberries shampoo through my hair.

All the sudden I heard something crash outside of the bathroom.

I froze and tensed up.

Maybe it was some animal outside and I was probably just hearing things.

Then I heard something else crash and got scared.

Was there someone in the house?

I turned the water off and slipped my robe on.

I was afraid to go out of the bathroom and grabbed the closet weapon I could fine which was the broken shower rod.

I slowly turned the knob of the door and steeped out.

I knew it couldn't have been my dad…

"Hello," I called out shakily.

"Is there anyone here?"

I could hear some rustling behind me and it was dark.

The light switch was a little further away from me.

I heard someone breathing behind me and I was afraid to turn around.

It was just like in horror movies when there was someone behind you with an ax.

My heart began beating faster and faster and I slowly turned my body around.

It was too dark and I could see a shadow of a man in front of me.

I screamed when I saw he pointed a gun directly at me.

Then all the sudden someone else crashed into the man and he dropped the gun.

I was too scared to move.

I couldn't see much of what was happening but I could see both of the men were fighting.

Then I heard the one who seemed to have saved me yell at me.

"Turn around," he said.

His voice seemed familiar…it was velvety…but strained.

I did what he told me and turned around.

I wasn't sure why he wanted me to do it but then I got the idea.

I heard something crack…like bones…it was a good thing I didn't turn around…I don't think I would have been able to see that.

It seemed like one of the men were killed and I knew which one it was…

I could hear the body being dragged across the floor and I turned around.

The man who saved me picked up the body and threw it out the window.

I could find my voice to say anything.

Then the man who saved me walked over to the window too.

It was still dark and I could see his face.

He walked to the window and it looked like he was about to jump.

"Wait," I called.

He froze… "Who are you?"

He didn't answer and got ready to jump again.

There was the moonlight outside and I could see that the man was pale and his hair was…bronze????

No…he was about to jump when I called out again.

"Wait," I said again and turned to click the light switch.

But by the time I had turned back around he was gone.

I quickly ran over to the window and looked down.

The dead man and the other man were both gone….

**Well what did you guys think about that….please tell me or I won't update…I will only start writing the next chapter if you review….so now you know what to do….don't disappoint.**


	6. High School?

**Ok first of all I want to say thanks to all you guys that reviewed….you have showed me that I should continue with the story so yay….and I am very happy right now so enjoy this chapter in Edward's POV**

EPOV

It was a good thing I was fast otherwise I would be way behind…

I was currently running through the streets of Colombo trying to kill one of James's men.

He was only few places a head of me and I realized I was going to get run over by a car.

I quickly jumped on the hood and somersaulted off.

Only a few more centimeters and I could grab him….

There I caught his shirt and threw him against the wall.

He sluggishly got up and made his way towards me.

He was about to punch me but I beat him to it and punched him square in the jaw.

He fell to the floor unconscious.

I had gotten better at punching people but most of the time I used so much force that they would get knocked out.

I knew I couldn't leave him alive so I pulled out my gun and pulled the trigger.

The hardest part of my job was the killing.

I never liked it but I had no choice.

I had learned to handle a gun when I was 7…I killed a person when I was 7 and a half.

What am I? I 'm kind of like an assassin.

I wasn't proud of it…it was defiantly not something a 17 year old person should be.

I sighed and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Another target, wiped off," I said quietly to myself.

I pulled out my iphone and dialed my boss's is number.

I was his favorite…he thought of me as his son.

Though he wasn't good with emotions I knew he loved me.

I wasn't good with emotions too, but I supposed I looked up at him like a father.

"Hello," he said on the first ring.

"Hey," I said.

"It's done," I said.

"Good job Edward, now get to the airport and come home."

Then he hung up.

I sighed, home.

It wasn't really a home more like a boarding school with many building where my room and belongings were held.

I arrived at the airport and boarded the plane.

This was my life…travailing to exotic places and taking out the enemy.

It was 5am when I arrived in Los Angeles.

This was where the main base was held.

We were a group of assassins…we had many people on the job.

I had never been to a real school since kindergarten.

I was taught at the base…I was pretty advanced and smart.

I didn't need to go to college since anything I would probably want I could get with some connections.

We had a lot of connections.

The plane landed and I gathered my belongings and headed to the sleek black Mercedes Guardian.

"Mr. Masen," greeted the driver.

I nodded and got in.

The windows were darkly tinted so no one could see and it was a bullet proof car…just in case.

It was built to withstand tanks, especially this one.

I loved fast cars…but my baby was my Volvo.

It didn't bring out too much attention.

I had my Vanquish for that.

We arrived at the big gates and I got out at the front door.

"Ahh it's good to see you again Mr. Masen… Aro is waiting for you at the 24th floor," said the door man.

I thanked him and headed for the elevator.

The doors opened and I stepped out.

"Edward," said Aro.

"Ahh that was fast…see," he said to the other assassins in the room.

"This is why he is the best…he gets things done right….and fast."

"For all of you that mission would have taken 5 days…but my boy here only took two."

He smiled at me and I smiled a small smile back.

"You must be tired," he said.

"I can see you have little cuts," he said referring to my arm.

"It's nothing," I replied.

"Well I'm sorry but there is no time to rest…I have another very important mission for you."

"It's no problem I can take it…I'm not that tired anyway plus I should get it over with soon," I said.

"Oh no Edward this might take a little longer than usual."

"Well ok," I said.

"I need you to go to California and protect Miss Isabella Swan."

"You want me to protect someone?"

"Yes, this is her file he said handing me a folder."

"It seems that her father is an investigator that had found out some information on James and his coven." (They call their team of assassins covens)

"They want revenge and Isabella will be in danger."

I nodded my head.

"Alright," I said.

"She is 17, like you and goes to Pacific High."

"Well then I will just keep out an eye for her," I said.

I opened the file and picked up a picture or her.

My eyes widened…she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life.

I mean I had seen all types of girls and girls of different cultures but she had to be the most breathtaking.

She had caramel colored locks, beautiful chocolate eyes, she was pale but in a nice way.

"Her mother died a few years ago," said Aro snapping me from my thoughts about Isabella.

I nodded my head that must have been hard.

I have arranged a place for you to stay which is close to her house and I have also ordered all the things you will need.

"What things will I need other than guns," I asked.

"Why school supplies of course," he said in an obvious tone.

"School supplies," I repeated…why would I need that.

He noticed my confusion and laughed.

Well the best way to protect her is to be with her all the time.

I realized that she was in high school…he didn't mean that….

"I hope you enjoy your first day of high school," Aro said with a smile.

**Well what did you guys think of Edward being an assassin?????? What did you think of his point of view….you will learn more about him don't worry in later chapters….but if you want to know more you are going to have to review….**


	7. First Day

**Well thanks for all the reviews and alerts…I'm quite happy that so many people like it…so this chapter is again in Edward's POV and his first day of high school…loll….enjoy and remember to review…**

I packed all my things and headed down to the car that would drive me to the airport.

At least this time I wasn't going far away…just to California. On my way down I bumped into Jacob.

Jacob was another assassin he wasn't as good as me but he was the second best.

"Hey man," he said.

"Sup," I said back and bumped fists.

"So where are you going this time," he asked.

"California"

"California, that's not too far…what does Aro have you doing?"

I sighed… "He wants me to protect someone, a girl in high school and he has enrolled me there."

"Wow a girl huh, is she pretty?"

I sighed and nodded my head.

"Sweet dude…have fun in high school," he said with a chuckle.

I gave him a playful punch and said goodbye and climbed into the car.

The plane ride was good since I always flew first class though the air hostess wouldn't leave me alone.

I wasn't too good with woman, though I knew how to please them.

I had to learn that.

The plane landed and I grabbed my bags.

I had asked Aro to send my car here.

I walked to the parking lot and found it where Aro told me it would be.

I smiled and unlocked the door.

The engine started fast and smoothly…man I loved this car.

I put the gear in reverse and was on my way to the apartment where I would be staying.

The apartment was nice; it had a plasma screen T.V., nice kitchen…nice bathroom with a Jacuzzi, the bed was huge…I could use a nice sleep.

I put my bag down and took my shirt off and climbed into the bed.

It was cozy and soon enough I was fast asleep.

I woke up and found it was 6pm…I sighed and got up.

I grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

Tomorrow I would be starting school…oh joy.

I didn't know what it was like…I had seen movies but I hadn't done the real thing.

This would be a new experience…a new mission.

I turned the water off and put my clothes on.

I was hungry and I was an ok cook.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

There was some food there and I picked some pasta and heated in up.

After dinner I decided to find out more about Isabella.

I logged on to my computer and searched.

The whole base had a program that could tap on anyone in the world.

I typed in Isabella Marie Swan.

That was a pretty name.

I got most of the information that Aro had already given me.

Looks like there was nothing left.

She was smart, not a criminal…that was good.

Though she did have a lot of doctor's bills.

Looks like she spent a lot of time in the hospital…I wonder why.

I looked at the clock and it read 2am.

I sighed, mind as well get some rest.

I set my alarm clock to 5am and drifted to sleep again.

Beep…Beep…Beep.

I got up had another shower.

"I can do this," I said to myself in the mirror.

"It's just school."

"No one going to bite me"

I chuckled to myself, "Aww come on Edward you have been through much worse, then school…pull yourself together."

It was true, I had jumped from planes and helicopters…hiked Mount Everest….been to the Amazon….survived gun shots…mush much more.

I grabbed a pop tart from the oven and drove toward Pacific High.

The school was big and there were many kids bustling around.

It was a hot day, and I wore my white button up shirt with my cuffs rolled up and a dark blue pair of twill shorts from Abercrombie.

I walked to the office to gather by papers.

Inside there was the air conditioning running and there was a middle aged lady at the desk.

I read her nameplate that said Mrs. Cope.

"Hello," she said.

"What can I do for you dear?"

I smiled and spoke.

"Uh hi I'm new here," I said.

She smiled… "Of course you must be Mr. Masen," she said handing me a map and another piece of paper.

"Here dear is the map of the school and your schedule."

"You have to get this paper signed by all your teachers, and bring it back here…have a great day," she said with a big smile.

I thanked her and walked out off the office.

More students had arrived, and I looked down at my schedule.

I had first period history…great.

I started walking in the direction of the class.

Many people started at me and I ignored them.

This was defiantly different I thought to myself.

I hope I would blend in soon.

I walked into the classroom and found the teacher at the front desk.

His nameplate read Mr. Varner.

"Hello," I said getting his attention.

"Ahh you must be the new student…welcome and you are?"

"I'm Edward...sir."

"Alright well you can sit all the way in the back in the 3rd row."

I nodded and walked to my seat.

I should have some classes with Isabella…I wondered if it was this one.

She must have been a catch with her looks…

I wondered if she had a boyfriend…my thoughts were interrupted by a girl.

"Hi,' she purred.

She was wearing a really short skirt….or was that underwear…I didn't know…and a really short shirt too…that brought out her upper area…I gulped.

"Umm hi," I said.

She giggled….she sounded like a witch…

"I'm Tanya, and you are?"

"I'm Edward."

"Well hello Edward," she said leaning into me.

This was awkward; I wanted to push her away but thought that would have been rude, thankfully Mr. Varner started the class.

Tanya pouted and stood straight.

"Well, talk to you later Edward," she said and winked.

I sighed…this should be interesting.

History was boring and I already knew everything…I even answered some questions.

Mr. Varner looked impressed and left me alone.

The next two classes were a bore and then came English were one boy was nice enough to say some sort of greeting.

I think his name was Jasper….but I didn't remember.

I didn't have any classes with Isabella so far…I would have thought Aro would have made me have every class with her.

I sighed I had lunch next and I walked to the cafeteria.

I still hadn't made any sort of friends…

I scanned the cafeteria for an empty table and finally found one.

I sat down and began eating my lunch.

I could ear some people whispering about me.

Yup I was the talk of the school…wonderful.

I scanned the room and looked around at people.

Then my eyes landed on a certain table far away from where I was sitting.

Everyone at that table had their eyes on me…but one pair of eyes….really caught my attention.

**Loll so what did you guys think….do you like Edwards POV…there will still be Bella's POV but I wanted to show you what Edward was thinking….it's very important too….so what do you think f the story so far….tell me…so please review and the next chapter will come fast….**


	8. first save

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts but I want more….I am updating the next chapter on the same day and I took a long time to make this chapter so all you guys have to do is read and review…please **

Her chocolate brown eyes were more amazing in person.

Isabella, I thought.

When she caught me looking she quickly turned away, but I didn't miss her blush first.

Even from the distance it was beautiful…she was beautiful.

I looked at the other people at her table.

I recognized Jasper from English and saw another big guy who looked like he did serious weights, then came the girl next to him.

She was blonde and she was very pretty, thought she couldn't compare to Isabella.

Then came a small pixie girl.

She was short, and had black spiked hair that was shooting out in all directions…she was pretty too.

I would have to do a background check on all these people.

I noticed I was still staring at their table and looked away.

I looked up again to see Tanya and some other girls next to her walking up to me.

I did not want to talk to them and thank god the bell rang.

I had biology next and got up to throw my garbage away.

When I turned around Isabelle and her friends were gone.

I sighed and walked out of the cafeteria before I could ambushed by Tanya and her friends.

I guess they were known as the plastics…I had seen that in movies.

I suppose it's a good thing I had seen the movie Mean Girls.

I heard the bell ring again and I knew I was late to class.

If I was on a mission…that would never be the case…everything had to be on time and precise.

At least I found the class and walked in.

I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself.

"Uh Hello I'm Edward Masen and I am new here."

I read his nameplate that said Mr. Masen.

"Oh yes," said Mr. Masen… "I have been expecting you…why don't you go and sit with Miss Swan."

Miss Swan I thought…Isabella…bingo.

I turned around and found her sitting next to the only available seat.

I had a confident look on my face as I walked to take my seat.

I sat down and looked at her.

She was staring at me, with those amazing chocolate brown eyes.

I flashed her my crooked smile.

I could hear her heartbeat speed up, and she caught her breath.

She then quickly turned away from me and looked towards the front of the classroom.

I hoped I didn't do anything wrong.

I looked back her and noticed she had made a curtain between us.

I was confused and let it go.

The bell rang and she got up.

She was much shorter than my 6'2…she had to be at least 5'4.

I got a whiff of her strawberries scent hair.

She was gathering her things and I walked up to Mr. Masen to ask him to sign my papers.

She walked past me toward the door and I noticed she was about to trip.

I quickly took the paper back and went to catch her before she hit the ground.

The minute my hands wrapped around her body felt an electric shock run through me.

It felt…good.

I looked down at her face.

We were so close…that if I bent down…I could…then her eyes opened.

Her eyes widened at the sight of me…

She then blushed and I smiled.

I let her go and steadied her up.

"Thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," I said with a smile.

"You should be careful next time."

She scoffed, "yeah."

I raised my eyebrow and went to pick up her things which were all spread on the floor.

"Its fine you don't have to do that," she began to say but I had already picked up everything and handed it to her.

"It's no problem," I said.

"Thanks again."

"I'm here to help," I said.

She nodded, then bell rang and I was late to class.

"What do you have next," she asked me.

"Oh um gym," I replied.

She smiled… "Me too."

I loved her smile….what the heck…shut up Edward, my head told me.

We both started walking in silence and I spoke up.

"Oh I'm Edward," I said with my hand extended toward her to shake.

She took it and replied back.

"I'm Bella"

So she liked Bella…that was better.

"So you're new here," she said… "Where did you move from?"

"Uhhh," I hesitated and rubbed my hair.

"I'm from Chicago."

Well technically I was…

"Hmmm," she replied… "Why did you move here?"

That was a hard question to answer and I picked the first thing that came to my mind.

"Oh umm, I needed a change of scenery," I said.

Change of scenery I thought…well if she buyed it then it was good enough.

"Huh," was all she said.

We had then arrived at the gym and she groaned.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Oh nothing…it's just that I hate gym….it's not good for the uncoordinated."

I chuckled… "I see"

"So do you fall a lot," I asked.

"Well let's just say if I didn't fall 6 times a day…then there would be something wrong with me."

I chuckled and nodded my head from side to side.

No wonder she was at the hospital a lot.

"Well that doesn't help my job any easier," I said quietly.

She looked confused but seemed to let it go…did she hear me?

She walked over to the girl's locker room and I walked toward the Coach.

He told me to go change and that we would be running today.

I was good at running and was very fast…this should be easy.

A couple of guys said hi and introduced themselves to me.

I replied back and changed into running shorts.

Then walked out and was bombarded my Tanya.

Great she was in this gym class.

She started talking to me…I suppose you could call it flirting…

I didn't like it.

At the corner of my eyes I saw Bella walk out with that other blonde girl from lunch.

The Coach called all of us and we walked toward the field to do 6 laps.

I heard Tanya and her friends complain…and I rolled my eyes.

I looked over at Bella and saw her talking to her friend.

I wonder how she was at running…if she tripped so much.

The Coach told us to start and everyone sprinted…they would get tired I knew that.

Bella didn't sprint though...smart.

By the third lap everyone was huffing and puffing.

I was already done and the Coach was impressed.

He asked me to join the track team but I declined….I had much bigger things to worry about.

Bella didn't trip once but she did stumble.

After everyone was done everyone went to change and head home.

I walked toward my car and found Bella looking at it.

"Bella," I said.

She turned around.

"Oh hey Edward."

"Admiring my car are you," I asked.

"Oh no it's just that I usually park here and I walked over here subconsciously."

I chuckled, "I see," I said.

"Well I guess I better get going…Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella," I said and she walked away.

I stared at her as she walked to her car and got in.

I sighed and got into my own car and drove out.

I got home and sat down on the couch.

I had survived my first day of school…

My cell started to ring and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Edward," said Aro.

"How was your first day," he said with a small laugh.

"It was interesting and I met Bella," I said.

"Well that's good but Edward I have some important news for you."

"I have got the news that someone is going o attack Bella's house today."

I froze…

"I'm on it," I said.

"Good," he said and hung up."

I quickly looked over at the clock and it read 5pm…that was fast.

Time flew.

I walked to my room and pulled out my suit case and took out my revolver and loaded it.

I walked out of my apartment and got into my car.

I plugged in Bella's address into the GPS and drove.

Her house was small, but cute.

As Aro had told me it was only her and her father.

Her car was in the driveway and I supposed her father wasn't home.

That would make things easier.

I looked around the house and nothing seemed odd.

I walked around her house and looked through the windows…she was in the living room eating dinner.

She looks so…lonely.

She got up and went for a shower.

I quietly opened her window and stepped into her room.

Good thing that tree was there.

I heard the shower running and I knew I had to get out of her room.

I walked into the hallway and down the stairs to the living room.

I suddenly heard something crash upstairs.

Had Bella come out of the shower already?

I listened and heard the shower still running.

Then I heard something else crash and walked toward the foot of the stairs.

It was dark upstairs but I saw something move.

My tensed….there was someone in the house.

The shower stopped and I heard Bella open the door quickly.

I wanted to scream no Bella don't come out….but remained quite.

I saw Bella move out and she was holding something.

She must know someone is here.

I quickly turned my head to the stranger, and saw him pull at a gun.

I quickly darted up the stairs and heard Bella scream.

I pushed the guy down and knocked the gun from his hand.

It was still dark with no lights but I could see pretty well what I was doing.

The man began to fight back and I recognized him as one of James men.

I was angry and we both kept fighting.

I could see Bella was shocked, and didn't move.

I got a hold of the man's neck and I yelled "Turn around," to Bella.

She didn't need to see this.

She did and I cracked he mans neck. (I know it's really gross but I couldn't make Edward shoot him).

He died and I let him go.

Bella was still faced back… I didn't want her to see me and I picked the body up and went toward the window.

Mind as well jump I thought to myself.

"Wait," I heard her call.

I froze but didn't turn around.

"Who are you," she asked.

I didn't say anything and continued walking to the window.

"Wait," she called again when I dropped the body down.

I could hear her walking toward the light and I knew it was my queue to jump.

**Well what did you guys think of Edward's first day of school…loll and by the way everyone is human….just so you know…please review.**

**Please….please…I really want reviews…at least 15 so all you guys that are reading my story take 1 minute or like 20 seconds to type something and I will gladly respond back.**


	9. conversations

"_Wait," I said again and turned to click the light switch._

_But by the time I had turned back around he was gone._

_I quickly ran over to the window and looked down._

I stared at the window and the ground below me.

I was terrified.

What should I do I thought to myself.

Should I call Charlie…no I didn't want to worry him?

Alice and Emmet….no I didn't want to worry them either.

I couldn't call the police.

I backed up from the window and walked into my room.

I looked it behind me and walked over to the window in my room.

It was open and I didn't remember opening it.

I gulped…and I noticed my breathing speed up.

"Alright calm down Bella," I said to myself.

I changed into my pajamas and sat down on my bed.

Well whoever those people were….

I was confused.

Well one of them wanted me dead….and the other saved me…

Who was that…that was the question I couldn't get out of my head.

I mentally slapped myself and got into bed…maybe a good sleep would do me good.

EPOV-

I dropped the body in the garbage…then sighed…maybe somewhere else would be more appropriate.

I called Aro and told him what happened.

This mission was defiantly going to take more time than usual.

I took the body and dumped it in the ocean.

I sighed…maybe I should go back to Bella's house.

I climbed her tree but her window was locked.

She must have locked it.

She was probably terrified.

I hoped she didn't do anything drastic but then in saw her through the window and she was sitting on her bed.

She looked like she was thinking about something really hard.

She then got into bed and fell to sleep.

I sighed and jumped off the tree.

She should be safe.

I walked back to my car and drove home.

It was 1am when I got to the apartment and I fell on the bed and drifted to sleep.

BPOV- (the next morning)

Beep...beep…beep.

I jolted awake.

All the events from last night came back to me and I tensed.

But I had to get to school so I got up and had a quick shower and had some breakfast.

I was still a little jittery and when the toast popped out of the toaster I swear I jumped 3 feet into the air.

I sighed and grabbed my car keys…it was still really early to go to school but I'd rather be there than in my house all alone.

Hopefully Charlie would be home when I get back.

I got into my car and drove to school.

I parked in my usual parking spot and just sat there.

It looked like I was the only student here…so far…although there were the teacher's cars.

I sighed looking around the parking spot and my yes landed on the shiny silver Volvo.

Was Edward here?

I got out of my car and decided to sit at one of the tables outside the school.

Maybe I shouldn't have come this early…it was still a good 15 minutes before some students would arrive.

Was I being to rash about this whole situation?

With all my thinking I didn't hear someone come up behind me and when they tapped me on the shoulders I screamed.

I turned and came face to face with Edward.

I sighed and clamped my hand to my chest, in relief.

"OH Edward…it's just you."

"Is everything alright Bella?"

"Yeah," I said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"What are you doing at school so early," he asked.

"Oh…umm I just…umm…you know…well I forgot something at school…and I came to retrieve it."

Man he probably would not believe me…that had to be the stupidest remark ever, I thought to myself.

But wait…what was he doing here?

"What are you doing here so early," I asked him.

"Oh uh…getting familiar with where all my classes are," he said.

That made sense.

He sat down at the table and I sat down too.

"So…," I began… "How was your first day," I asked him.

"Umm well...it was interesting...I suppose."

"It must have been hard for you to leave from Chicago," I said.

He smiled… "Not really."

I raised my eyebrow… "How come?"

"Well," he began while ruffling his hair.

Ahh his hair…his beautiful bronze hair….what I would give to run my hands through it.

"So that's why," he said.

Oh boy was he talking….I was so caught up about his hair I hadn't even heard what he said…it would have been probably rude to ask him to say that again.

"Oh well that makes sense," I said.

He raised his eyebrow.

Oh boy I wondered what he said.

Just then students started arriving in their cars, and both Edward and I got up."

"Bellarina….,"…great that was Emmet.

"Hey Emmet," I said turning around.

He gave me a big bear hug….like he does every morning.

"Cant….breathe…Emmet."

"Oops sorry Bells."

"Who's your friend," Emmet asked looking at Edward.

"Oh this is Edward…the new kid….Edward this is Emmet my…friend," I said.

They both shook hands… "Oh and by the way Edward I'm Bella's big brother," said Emmet with a goofy grin.

Edward just smiled… "That's…good to know," he said.

Just then the rest of the gang came over.

"Hello Edward…I'm Alice…it's so nice to meet you," Alice said in her bubbly tone.

"Umm you too Alice," Edward said unsurely.

"Hey," greeted Rose and Jasper.

There was a moment of silence then Alice spoke up.

"So Edward…would you like to sit with us during lunch?"

"Oh no it's ok…I'm fine but thanks," Edward said.

"Nonsense you should sit with us," said Alice.

"I don't want to intrude."

"Don't worry man…you should sit with is," said Emmet.

"Well ok," Edward said.

I smiled at Edward and he smiled back.

Just then the bell rang and we all separated to our classes.

I was finally glad when lunch came around and I bought my lunch and sat down at our table.

Rose, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice were already there and I wondered where Edward was?

I sat down and said hi to everyone.

"Hey Bella," said Alice.

"So Rose and I are going shopping tomorrow…so your coming right?"

"Alice…you know I hate shopping."

"Yeah but Bella you need some new clothes…so you are coming and that's final."

I sighed….there was no point arguing with Alice.

I began eating my lunch when the seat next to me moved.

I looked up to find Edward.

"Uh Hey Edward," I said.

"Bella," he smiled.

"Hey Edward," said Jasper and Emmet.

Rose smiled and Alice to.

"So Edward tell us about yourself," said Alice.

I looked back at Edward…he tensed…I wondered why.

"Oh well there is nothing much to say really," he said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Well why don't you tell us why you moved," Alice asked.

He looked uncomfortable.

"Alice," I said.

"If he doesn't want to tell us then don't push him," I said.

She pouted "fine"…

I thought I heard Edward sigh.

Lunch went on with little conversations here and there and with much protest Edward agreed to go over to Emmet's house on Friday with all of us.

I wasn't sure if it was true or not but it seemed to me that Edward was a shy person…or at least he seemed to be hiding some things.

The bell rang and I realized I had biology next with Edward.

The rest of the gang left and Edward and I walked to biology in silence.

The walk was a little awkward and I didn't know how to start much of a conversation.

We both took our seats and Mr. Masen came around and handed us our labs.

"Ladies first," said Edward, handing me the microscope.

I took it and smiled.

We had to identify all the cells…pretty straightforward.

We were the first ones done and there was still 3 minutes left in the period.

"So Bella," Edward said.

"Uhmm," I replied

"What's your family like?"

I wasn't sure if he really wanted to know or if he just wanted to start a conversation with me.

"Oh umm well what do you want to know?"

"Anything," he said.

"Like what does your dad do?"

"Well my dad is a cop…or was a cop….well he still is but he got promoted and became a detective…sort of person."

He nodded…mentioning for me to continue.

"Well he usually is never home anymore….his work takes him everywhere."

"Like where?"

He seemed to really want to know…I wasn't too comfortable talking about it….but I didn't want to be rude.

"Well the latest place was Kansas."

"He is supposed to be coming home today."

"I see," he said.

"Have you always lived in California?"

"Umm no," I replied.

"I used to live in Forks."

"Why did you move?"

And that was the question…I was longing he wouldn't ask….I tightened my fists together.

He seemed to notice….

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry…about it."

"You don't have to answer that."

It seemed like he knew that something bad had brought me here.

I wasn't sure if I could tell him though…well not yet at least.

"It's ok," I said with a sigh.

Just then I heard something buzz.

EPOV-

The walked to biology was filled with silence and I wasn't sure how to start a conversation.

I wanted to get to know more about Bella…things that I didn't already know.

But I wasn't sure how to go about it.

After we had finished our lab…I decided to just ask her straightforward.

"What's your family like," I asked.

She looked surprised….I supposed she didn't think I would have asked her that.

"Oh umm well what do you want to know?"

"Anything," I replied.

"Like what does your dad do?"

"Well my dad is a cop…or was a cop….well he still is but he got promoted and became an investigator…sort of person."

I nodded…mentioning for her to continue.

"Well he usually is never home anymore….his work takes him everywhere."

"Like where," I said

I didn't have all that information on her father and I wanted to know about him…since he was the reason Bella was in danger.

"Well the latest place was Kansas."

"He is supposed to be coming home today."

"I see," I said.

That was a good thing….at least she would have to be alone in the house.

"Have you always lived in California," I asked.

I knew she didn't but….maybe I could get something more.

"Umm no," she replied.

"I used to live in Forks."

"Why did you move," I asked.

She tensed at that question and closed her fists.

Oh right how stupid could I have been….I remembered that her mother had dies a few years ago.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry…about it."

"You don't have to answer that."

"It's ok," she said with a sigh and just then my phone buzzed.

She heard it too.

I looked at the teacher and he was faced away from me so I quickly took my phone out and looked at the text.

Marcus…Aro's assistant had sent me a text.

It read….

_5'9_

_Short black hair_

_Brown eyes…wear's a ring on his left hand…middle finger_

_Carries a gun in his back pocket…_

_One of James men_

_Coming to Pacific High_

_Mission….to kill Bella Swan._

**So what did you guys think of this chapter….I didn't really like it very much and I know I haven't updated in a while but it's because I have like major writers block….but I managed to get this chapter done….so know you know what to do…….**


End file.
